Problem: Add. $\dfrac{4}{6} + \dfrac{4}{8} = $
${\dfrac{4}{6}}$ ${\dfrac{4}{8}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{4 \times 4}{6 \times 4}}$ ${\dfrac{4 \times 3}{8 \times 3}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{16}{24}}$ ${\dfrac{12}{24}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{16} + {12}}{24} $ $ = \dfrac{28}{24}$ $ = \dfrac{7}{6}$